


Sunny Side Down

by bluevfx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blood, Blood Loss, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, Heavy Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Mild Blood, Mission Related, Missions Gone Wrong, Please Don't Hate Me, Rescue Missions, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry, Talking To Dead People, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevfx/pseuds/bluevfx
Summary: Um.. Uh. This is my first writing so if it's bad don't attack me. And I needed me some Klance Angst!! Honestly I already know what's going to happen and im just saying this is gonna be pretty fucked up. ⚠❕This is KLANCE ANGST!!❕⚠
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will also be a certain chapter where I would like for you to listen to a certain song! Its to make you feel more of the chapter!!

CHAPTER 1

Another day passed by as normal, like every other day. But this day in particular was...interesting. Something about it made Lance feel a bit uneasy. So as usual, he got up from bed and went into the kitchen. He's making Keith's favorite, sunny side up eggs. Lance only makes it because it makes Keith happier. It's always pleasant to see Keith's smile in the morning. It makes Lance feel warm inside, makes him feel like nothing else is important but that smile. He rarely sees it though. It's 'cause Keith's always on stupid missions as Lance likes to call them. I mean they've already saved the entire fucking universe what else could Keith want... Keith has always been a kind one at heart. 

Lance can hear footsteps coming from upstairs. He moves over to get some water to fill the kettle. The footsteps are closer now. Lance moves back to check on the eggs. He hears small giggles as arms wrap around his waist. 

"Good morning, Sweetie." 

Lance chuckles. "Good morning, Love and what would you like this morning?" 

"Well you know... My usual." 

Lance smirks and raises a brow. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about!" 

"Just give me my eggs... Sunny side up!.. Please." 

"Alright, Alright, I will." Lance finishes making their meals. Lance hums a song that he hasn't heard in a while. He sets the drinks and plates on the table and serves the food. 

Keith takes a bite of, what he calls, 'Heaven' and is delighted of the flavors. Since Lance is cuban he has some special tricks up his sleeves. It's why Keith barely cooks nowadays. Keith grabs his coffee and takes a nice, long sip.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to space!! Whoo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again reader!! Also I make edits on Instagram so go follow @havoxc on ig. Also for this chapter please listen to 'alya -atlas' it can be found on Spotify!!

CHAPTER 2

Keith sets his cup down and starts eating. A few bites in, he gets a text but from who? 

"Who...is it?" Lance says out of curiosity.

Keith picks his phone from his pocket and looks down at it. It's sort of over whelming what he sees; a bit of sadness but he doesn't want it to show. "Um..it's a mission.." Keith trails off of his sentence, leaving Lance curious. Again.

"What? I couldn't hear you that well."

Keith wants to stay home and spend time with Lance but something always has to ruin it. 

I̮t̮'s̮ a̮n̮ i̮m̮p̮o̮r̮t̮a̮n̮t̮ m̮i̮s̮s̮i̮o̮n̮ t̮o̮o̮! A̮n̮d̮ i̮t̮'s̮ f̮r̮o̮m̮ T̮ḫe̮ B̮l̮a̮d̮e̮! G̮r̮e̮a̮t̮, n̮o̮w̮ I̮ ḫa̮v̮e̮ t̮o̮ g̮e̮t̮ r̮e̮a̮d̮y̮ a̮n̮d̮ l̮e̮a̮v̮e̮ a̮s̮a̮p̮! B̮u̮t̮ t̮ḫe̮n̮ I̮'l̮l̮ l̮e̮a̮v̮e̮ L̮a̮n̮c̮e̮ ḫe̮r̮e̮ a̮n̮d̮- 

Lance interrupts his thoughts.

"Keith, are you ok? What is it? Do you need to go somewhere?" 

"Um...Yeah actually I got a text from The Blade saying that there is a small rebel fight in another solar system and they wanted me to tag along."

"Oh...wish you could've stayed longer."

"Yeah, me too." Keith kisses Lance on his forehead.

Now, Keith hurries and eats his food and rushes off into their bedroom to get changed. Finally Keith tucks in his blade in his belt strap and gets ready to leave. Lance greets him when he comes out of the room and escorts Keith to the launch area. As they're walking Lance asks Keith a question.

"Hey, Keith...when do you think you're coming back?" 

"Lance. The only thing I know is that this is going to...take some time."

"I know I just.."

They're here. And they're both holding hands, never wanting to let go of the others. 

"I'll miss you a lot, ok? I wish you didn't have to go so soon. I really wanted to spend time together." 

Keith kisses lance on his forehead. Lance won't foget this one. He will cherish this feeling until Keith comes back to him. He won't forget this but then again he's never forgotten any of the loving kisses Keith has given to him. 

"I know Lance. I don't want to go either but I have to, it's a mission."

Lance pouts when he hears this. He never likes when Keith goes on missions because they can't spend the day together and Lance had something planned for them. Guess they'll do it when they come back. Who knows how long that will be...

"Come on, don't give me that face. I'll be home in no time! I'll even bring you back a gift alright? I have to go. I love you!"

Keith embraces Lance in his arms. They both have small tears but they go away after Keith wipes both of their eyss with his gentle thumbs. "I love you too, babe." 

Keith aboards the ship while waving goodbye to Lance. Lance stares at the ship as it disappears into the bright blue ocean that always hangs above his head. They'll see each other soon. Soon enough. 

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
